The Diary of April May Devile
by Abby7441
Summary: April and Rogers lived a perfectly wonderful life. Half-siblings, best friends, and even enemies, they always loved each other more than anything, except for there mother Maria and (Rogers father April's stepfather, they have the same mother, you will find out April's father later.) there father/stepfather Aiden. But then tragedy strikes, and Aiden must tell... bad summary srry
1. Pilot

**Authors Note- hey guys I'm back from the dead! In complete seriousness though I am sorry for the lack of posts. I am currently trying to get the rest of my schoolwork down and hat takes up 99.9% of my time, on average on school nights I get 2 hours of sleep, so yeah. That is why there has been a lack of content. I am working on Max's journey as this one-shot is uploaded. I just was eating lunch one day (while reading and finishing City of Heavenly Fire if you haven't read the Mortal Instruments series or you haven't finished the 6****th**** book (which came out 3ish days ago) Do not read this for there will be spoilers.) I guess it's time for the summary…. And here we go. One last thing if you guys like this one-shot I will turn this into a full-blown story, if it becomes a story I will need OC's so watch out for that, so review or PM me if you have any questions or if you just want me to update this (if it becomes a story) or Max Saves Alagaesia (is that spelled Right?XD) part 2. Okay ramblings over and here it goes…..right about now. One last thing it will be in two different perspectives mostly alternating (if it is a story) in between April and Roger.**

** Summary- April and Rogers lived a perfectly wonderful life. Half-siblings, best friends, and even enemies, they always loved each other more than anything, except for there mother Maria and (Rogers father April's stepfather, they have the same mother, you will find out April's father later.) there father/stepfather Aiden. But then tragedy strikes, and Aiden must tell the young siblings, about their legacy, and what happened to their mother.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Mortal Instruments. I wish I did but I am NOT Cassandra Clare, soooooooo therefore I do not own….yet anyways…MWAHAHAHAHA! Also there is some language that will not be appropriate for younger children if you like protecting them from swearing and sexual terms and stuff. Be arned no turn back if you haven't had The Talk yet. -_-**

**April's POV-**

I was walking down the street with my brother the day it all happened, now I know what you must be thinking, who are you, what do you want, and if you are shadow hunters, what caused this sweet innocent little girl to go corrupt? Well this diary will hopefully tell you. I regret every choice I have made the day everything went down, April 13, 2010. Just short of two years of the end of Sebastian or Jonathon Morgenstern, depending on who you ask, and my 13th birthday. It was a clear Friday morning, the birds were singing plants were growing and lots of people were milling around. It was a tradition in my step-fathers family that you got to skip school on someones birthday. So Roger and I were milling around the mall, looking in store windows, and talking. When I saw the clothes, they were completely black and entirely leather, but it was very flexible. They were perfect so I ran into the store with Roger right behind me. I quickly rushed over and found one pair in my size, and I squealed in delight. "Stay right there Roger I will be right back, I want to see if this fits." I say while walking in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Better hurry up I may just leave without you sis." He replies.

Shaking my head, while chuckling I started to skip. When I reached the dressing room, I carefully removed my black and silver under armor sweatshirt. Don't judge a girl by her looks I woke up late this morning. When I finally got it over my head I undid my belt and slid my pants of my legs. Taking the gear, I unfolded it, unzipped it and stepped into it. Sliding it up on my legs was hard-going since I had a lot of scabs that were semi-new (don't ask me that is a story for another time) when it was finally at my waist I pulled up the top half, and shoved my arm into the sleeves. Zipping it up, I turned around and looked into the mirror. I looked stunning, but artificial, considering my mother made me hide my natural eye-color, she says that it reminds her of the monster (my father) since I got my eyes from him, but the similarities end there thankfully. I got my straight black hair from my mother and my pale fair skin as well, but with the colored contacts in I had bright green eyes that look like Aiden's. But in reality I have bright purple eyes, I love them but I hide them for my mother, I would do anything for her, she could have had an abortion or gave me up for adoption but she kept me, even though she was raped by that horrible monster. Turning away, I walk out of the room and walk up to my brother. "What do you think?"

"I think it makes you look like a slut." He says bluntly.

"Does not." I say back.

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Fine, it doesn't, go change and we'll go buy the outfit for you and will look for some accessories since I know you will ask for that." He says while staring at me pointedly.

"Thanks Roger!" I call as I walk away, when I reach the changing room I close th door softly and look into the mirror. I can see why he thinks it looks slutty, it shows of my curves, which I was thankfully gifted with, unlike most of the girls in my grade, who haven't gotten their period yet. I still have small boobs, they are a 34 C but everyone else still has either training bras, push-up bra's, or they stuff their push-up bras. Smiling I take off the outfit and fold it neatly, and reach for my under-armor, and my jeans. When I pulled on my black high-top converse I walk out of the changing room with my new clothes in hand. Looking around some more I find a couple cute tank tops and some cool band crop tops and add it to my pile, then I head over to the pants section and I get three pairs of jeans and 5 pairs of shorts. With everything in tow I walk to the cash-register and I see Roger on the phone, as I wait I stand there and take in my 16 year old brother who people always seem to think attractive. And as creepy as it sounds I can see why most girls think that. Roger is 5'8" and has tan skin and he is very muscular. We share our mothers black hair and he has my mothers blue eyes, when he is angry though his eyes change to a grayish bluish color like a stormy sky. Roger is also very talented he is an amazing singer, he can hit almost every single not on the musical scale, when he was younger, (before he hit puberty) he could hit the soprano notes all the way down to the bass notes. Now he is lucky if he can hit a mid-range alto note. I on the other hand cannot sing for the life at me but I have a real knack for taking pictures. Aiden taught me after my mother convinced him.

"April, come here, it's important!" Rogers call breaks me out of contemplation.

Jogging over after haning the sales clerk my items and my brothers debit-card I ran over. "What is it?" I ask him.

"Just grab your clothes and come on we have to cut our celebration short." He replies flatly, I was confused but I complied. When everything was in order at the cash register I hurried over and he grabbed my bag and my wrist and pulled me along. As soon as we were out of the mall he started to sprint and he dislocated my wrist. Stiffiling my cry of pain I hurried along with tears streaming along my face. When we arrived at his car he threw the stuff into the backseat. As he did that I quickly got up front, buckled up, and wiped away the tears, he already had too much too worry about. All to soon I would carry the burden with him. He got in, started the car, pulled out and started to drive, when I looked over 5 minutes later did I realize he had tears streaming down his face.

"Roger pull over this car right now and tell me what's going on." I demand. He doesn't even argue and that's when I know something is terribly wrong. When the car comes to a stop on the side of the highway I can feel the car shake when a car zoomed on past. The trees were shaking and it started to pour as if the heavens itself were crying, and/or mourning.

"I know you saw me talking on the phone," he started. "It was Aiden. Maria, our mother was kidnapped earlier, and the only signs that there were a struggle are an overturned chair, a strange picture kind of thing and…and…and." At this point, my 16 year old brother, my safety net, my rock, started sobbing and he couldn't finish what he was saying. I still was in skock so I did the only thing that I could. I took off my seatbelt pushed up the divider in between us and I hugged him as he cried. "I'm fine now," he said. "The only other thing they found was a huge puddle of blood and blood streaks practically all over the house." I stared at Roger in shock. "The blood was confirmed as our mother's, all of it." He finished. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, and the last things I remember hearing Roger was calling out, "April! April! Stay with me your going to be okay." And the sound of glass shattering and falling in the car. And the sight of a blade impaled in my chest, and the feeling of blood running down my face.

**Authors Note- Dun Dun Dun….CLIFF-HANGER you guys going kill me? Review or PM me if you want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Roger

**Authors Note- Okay here is another chapter, I don't care if you don't like my stories, I don't care if you review nasty comments, I don't care if you don't leave any reviews or any of that shit (sorry for the swearword), and above all I DO NOT CARE IF I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE CHAPTER I WROTE FOR THIS AND MY OTHER STORY! -_- Okay maybe that last one was a lie…. I may have deleted he couple of chapters I wrote for Max's story….and then I may have emptied my trashcan on this laptop because I hate when there is stuff in it. I'm a horrible person I know but oh well deal with it, or don't I don't particularly care. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE! Just remember it is not only about buying your dad presents or making them cards, it's about spending quality bonding time with him. Even if you hate him, you will always love him no matter what, mine was a disaster but who cares I spent time with him and that's all that matters. On another note in the last chapter srry, I forgot to run spell check….*face palm* ugggghhhh why me?! Here's another chapter dual perspective starting as Roger! That's his name right?! PS I had a concussion because me and stairs don't get along very well….. So everything is a bit fuzzy. =) Also italic writing is going to be thoughts**

** Disclaimer- I do not own Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, or Chairman Meow. Or any of that story plot actually, the only thing I own are my OC's, my laptop my typing software, and all the old Easter candy in my room that I never got around to eating…yet=]**

** Roger POV-**

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, was the only thing that was going through my mind. First I get that call from Dad about Mom, and now some psycho just threw three knives through the front window of my car__** (RANDOM AUTHOR NOTE TIME!( I forgot if I specified his car…did I?))**__ and one shattered the windshield, and two struck my little sister. One in the chest cavity awfully close to her heart, and the last one struck her temple cutting it open badly, and the man who threw it. Oh he was going to pay, if I ever see him again I'll kill him, and he was very different he had blonde, curly hair, and has very tan skin, which had black tattoos all over it. But before I plotted my revenge, I need to make a couple cars and the first one was the hospital. Looking around I finally spot the dang thing, and it was on the dashboard, along with a pile of glass, and some blood…._

"No Roger you won't finish that sentence, just slide the glass away and make the stupid call." I tell myself. Dialing 911 I explain that someone walked in front of our car throwing knives and that it hit my sister, and that she was bleeding….badly. After they told me what to do and I did that I dialed Dad. He picked up on the third ring.

"Are you okay," was the first thing that blurted out of my mouth before I could think, and speak rationally.

"Yes and No," he sighs into the phone, "They confirmed it wasn't enough blood for her to be dead so that's good, and they found some blood that wasn't hers so their running blood tests…." He trails off so suddenly I jumped, I jumped again when I looked up to see a paramedic pointing at the lock and tapping on the passenger door, near my unconscious sister. Reaching over I unlocked the door and when he pointed to my phone and gave me a puzzled look, I mouthed the word dad, and he nodded his head in understanding, after that he left me alone, and worried about her. Getting back into the conversation I hear Dad asking, " Why do I hear fucking sirens really close by Roger, did something happen to you? ROGER FRANK SMITH WHAT FUCKING (Sorry seemed appropriate just remember I did warn you in the first chapter)HAPPENED TO YOU. I swear to God if you don't tell me.."

"I'm fine dad," I scream into the phone as the tears began to fall don't judge, guys can cry as well as girls. " It's not me it's April, some psycho threw knives into the car as I was explaining it to her, and two of them got her and she's bleeding badly I called the ambulance and there here and they are almost ready to take her to the hospital." The other end of the line was silent, eerily so, Dad was always boisterous and loud, so this silence was more deafening than it should have been.

"I'll be right there, I am so sorry Roger, I know what she means to you." He says. This is the only quality I hate about Dad he never says about how he cares about April, his friends, or other family members. The only people he shows affection to are Mom and I, on good days when him and April are bonding and taking pictures though you can see the love pouring out of him towards her, he just never says it.

"Whatever Dad, we'll be there soon, I just hope she is alright." I whisper into the phone as he hangs up midsentence. Climbing out of the car I grab all the valuables and walk to the ambulance and climb into the back. They still rushed about for another five minutes before packing up and driving away. When we arrive she is immediately taken to surgery and I am barred from entering so I find a seat plop down our stuff under and fall into a dark and depressing much needed sleep.

**April POV-**

_All that I can see is running through a meadow with mom, and big mansions are behind us, beside us, and all around us. There are lots of children and other adults but all I focus on are my mother. She can't see me, no one can for I do not exist at this point, mom showed me pictures. This is where she grew up, this is where she me Aiden, this is where she had Roger, and this is where my father raped her. I can see Aiden walking up to her now but at the same time it looks nothing like him, he is younger yes, but in this dream he is covered in tattoo's, I've seen them before, I just have to remember…. When I hear a scream and I am pulled away from the dream, when I am pulled completely away though is when I realize who's scream it was. It was thirteen year olds scream. By a child who now knew real depression and pain. A child who has a despicable father, a kidnapped mother, and a step-father who didn't like her for he was not her father, and that scream said she really only had one member of family left her loving brother. And the scream, that pain filled scream, cam from me, and as that thought crosses my mind I open my eyes, and the only thing I see and hear are a bunch of doctors who are surprised by me waking up, and screaming how is she awake, that was a enough sedatives to knock out an enraged elephant, and then I black out mercifully, into a deep dark abyss, and then I am gone….._


End file.
